Life of the Agreste's
by CleoViolet
Summary: What would life be like if Adrien had a twin sister? Would things play out the same? Follow Cassie Agreste as she goes through life with Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi everyone! welcome to my new story! hope you like it.. let me know if you want me to continue and I will try my best to upload regularly.. or at least try too.

I was woken by a loud banging on my door, groaning I rolled over out of bed and stomped to the door to answer it. Really I should have known that it would be my twin brother Adrien standing on the other side of the door.

"Cassie you have to help me! I really want to go to school today but father still wont let me!" he said with desperation in his eyes.

"I really don't understand why you want to go to school but fine. I will try and distract Natalie and the Gorilla for you. But no promises, got it?" I looked at him with a hand on my hip. He gave me a big grin and scooped me up into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Exclaimed Adrien as he spun me around.

"Okay, put me down, go get ready. You're best to leave just after breakfast, pull some rubbish of needing the loo or something then sneak out." Adrien quickly put me down, gave me a quick nod then scampered out the door, closing it behind him. I let out a big sigh.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Cassie Agreste. Twin sister to Adrien Agreste and daughter of the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. My brother is his prized possession. He is the golden child and is not allowed to go anywhere or do anything. Father was too afraid that the slightest gust of wind would blow him over. Adrien is also father's top model for his fashion industry. Any clothing line created by father was worn by Adrien, he practically had photoshoots every other day. Going through the stigma of having make up put on and hair sprayed so much that it won't budge no matter what you do to it. Yuk. Nope that life was not for me. It's probably why my father dislikes me so much.

We both started modelling from a young age, Adrien was the goody two shoes and did as he was told. Me on the other hand? I hated it and I made sure everybody knew it. Of course I was the prime child to be a model. With both my fathers and mothers good looks I was a very beautiful child. Long flowing blonde hair and vivid green eyes like our mother. Both myself and Adrien got our eyes and blonde hair from mum. I would have looked great in the pictures if it weren't for the faces that I pulled. That's where my fathers hatred for me started.

It then grew when I started to rebel on everything else. He wanted me to take Mandarin lessons like Adrien. I didn't want to learn Mandarin I wanted to learn German. Why would I want to learn German you may ask? Because I wanted to be different. And it's a fun language to learn.

Father also wanted me to do fencing with Adrien. Again I refused, said I didn't want to do any sport. He argued with me on that one. Said I had to do a sport or I would be forced back into modelling. So we agreed with tennis for me. Which I have to say I do enjoy.

Just over a year ago, my fathers dislike of me grew worse. This was when my mother disappeared. And I guess you can say that I reminded him too much of her as I am a literal miniature of my mother. It hurts too much for him to look at. So he all but ignored me. And only focused his attention, even though it wasn't much attention, on Adrien.

Adrien and I though. We are close. Even if we basically lead different lives. I will still do everything for my brother. You know how some stories you read about twins say they have a link by telepathy? Adrien and I can do that. We can talk to each other through our minds which makes living in the mansion which is supposed to be our home more bearable. It's not so lonely that way.

Anyway, enough of those thoughts. We are now brought up to today! Father has been coddling Adrien too much. He has (finally) started to rebel and wants to start public school instead of being homeschool (I guess you have to start somewhere right?) So I'm going to attempt to help the loser get what he wants.

After getting dressed and brushing out my hair I slowly make my way down to the dining room noticing that Adrien and Natalie are already there.

"Ah Cassie, nice of you to finally join us. Your breakfast is on the table and I have sorted out your schedule for today. First lesson will be history." I mumbled out a thank you to the stern women and sat down at my space next to Adrien.

_Adrien you need to hurry up or you'll be late! Go now or forever hold your peace. _I thought to him and gave him a wink. He gave me a slight nod then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Natalie. I've finished and need to go to the restroom. May I please be excused?" he asked in his best polite voice he has.

Natalie barely looked up from her tablet and gave him a nod, telling him to be back shortly ready for his lesson.

"So Natalie, History first thing in the morning for a lesson? Bit boring don't you think? Do you really want me to fall asleep in one of your lessons again?" I gave her a big grin trying to make her look away from her tablet.

Unfortunately it didn't work. The tablet started beeping to show Adrien sneaking out of the house. I sighed. Well this hasn't gone to plan.

"Natalie wait! You can't go! I don't feel so well… I think I'm going to be sick...!" I said grabbing onto her arm just as she went to move out the door.

"Cassie you are not pulling this one on me. I know you are trying to distract me so that Adrien can go to school" She said dragging me out the door with her as she made her way to the front door, getting the Gorilla to get the car ready.

"But why can't you just let Adrien go to school? It's not going to cause him any harm! You know that" I yelled. Hoping that father wouldn't hear me.

"It is not my decision to make Cassie. Now get into the car we are going to get your brother back." She said as the Gorilla opened the door for me. I gave her a glare as she got into the car as well.

Nope this definitely did not go as planned. Sorry Adrien...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it! Also p.s I do not own ML at all!

Chapter 2

The car skidded up to the front of the school just as Adrien made it to the steps. Natalie got out of the car and I soon followed. "Please reconsider this Adrien, your father does not want you going to school and wants you in the safety of the house" She pleaded with him.

"Please just let me have this Natalie. Don't tell father that I came out here and let me go to school" Adrien was just about to head up the rest of the steps when an old man at the end of the street fell over, out of reach from his cane. There were people just passing by him and not helping him get up. Adrien started to run off to help him and I quickly followed behind. Picking up his stick as Adrien went to help the man off the floor.

"Are you alright sir?" Adrien asked politely. The man nodded and thanked us for our help. When we turned back to the school Natalie and the Gorilla were stood in front of the steps blocking the way in.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I did try and distract them but if that women wasn't so interested in her stupid tablet then it would have probably worked." I said giving him a quick squeeze of a hug.

"It's ok Cas, at least we tried right?" He gave me a weak smile and together we walked back to the car. Getting into the back seats in silence. Soon we were back at home sitting in the dining room with our text books out in front of us learning history. Adrien answered every question Natalie had with a low drawl. Towards the end of history father walked in.

"Natalie, can I have a word with Adrien for a moment?" He asked not even looking at us. Natalie gave a nod and stepped back from the table.

"Adrien you are never going to go to school. I want you here where I know you're safe. The outside world is too dangerous for you. And you Cassie, I am disappointed that you encouraged him to do it. I thought you would know better." Just as he was about to turn away Adrien spoke up.

"But father I want to go out and make friends! I am sick of sitting in this house all day. All I want is to be treated like a normal boy!" Adrien abruptly stood up from his chair making it fall backwards.

"You are not just a normal boy Adrien you are my son, and while you still live under my roof you will abide by my own rules." With that he turned away, dismissing us from his presence. Adrien pushed his textbooks off of the table and ran off to his room.

"Well that went well. I guess lessons are cancelled today right?" I asked Natalie as I stood up to go follow Adrien. She didn't say a word so I just carried on. I made my way up to Adrien's room. Knocking on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey Adrien? Are you ok?" I asked tentatively. I heard a slight sniffle and saw him sprawled out onto his bed face down. He rolled over to look at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah I'm ok, just wish he would let me do something I want to do for once. I'm sick of being stuck here all day with only you and Natalie to talk to!" He exclaimed.

I smirked and gave him a slight shove. "I see where I stand with you then. Just your annoying sister. Not worth your time" Adrien laughed and made his way over to the TV and sat down on the sofa. I went and sat with him leaning against the armrest with my feet on his lap. Adrien started flicking through the channels until he came across the news.

"No way! There is a villain terrorising the city! It calls itself Stoneheart?" Adrien was pointing to the TV trying to get me to look at it. He then pushed me off the sofa to look out of his window to try and see it. I grunted and then got up myself walking over to him.

"Oh like you'd be able to see the villain… from...here" I said trailing off. And sure enough there was a big stone monster just outside our house with the police force in front of it. I shrugged and move back to the sofa stopping suddenly when I notice a little box on his coffee table with red markings on it. "Uh Adrien? What's this box on the coffee table? I swear I didn't see that before." I call over to him. Adrien stops looking out of the window and walks over to the box and picked it up.

"I'm not sure, I didn't notice it before either. Don't reckon it's a gift from father do you?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course not." I said. "Father hasn't given us proper gifts in years! Why don't you open it? See what it is."

Adrien opened up the box. Inside was a silver ring and also a black thing flew out of it yawning. "Woah what is that thing!" Adrien exclaimed going to try and poke it.

"I am not a thing, I'm a Kwami. My names Plagg and I am the black cat miraculous God of destruction and I grant superpowers to those who bear my ring. And you" he said looking at me "should not be here"

"And why not? Why do you get to decide who should be here and not!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Because human. Only the wielder of the ring should be in my presence and their identities are supposed to be kept a secret" he said as he started to float around the room.

"Says the black floaty thing that is talking to a boy who isn't even wearing the ring yet? Besides, I would have found out eventually. We can read each other's minds." I said giving him a stare down. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked as I watched the Kwami biting down on random objects in the room.

"I'm hungry. Ok kid I suppose you can know. Other kid. Put on the ring. You are required to help defeat the thing that is threatening your city. You'll have the help of a partner too. I give you powers which will allow you to transform. Your super power is called cataclysm, it allows you to destroy the thing you touch" Plagg said as he went to bite down on the TV remote

Adrien looked so excited, he put on the ring with a massive grin on his face. "This is so cool! Ok and how do I activate the transformation?" He asked as he went into a pose with the ring. "It's claws out.." Plagg was cut off by Adrien. "Alright Plagg, class out!" The ring flared to life and just as Plagg got pulled in he yelled out "but I haven't finished explaining!"

In a flash of green and a random posing sequence instead of Adrien stood a boy with messy unkempt hair and ears, fully green eyes covered by a black mask and a leather suit with a belt tail.

" well you're overly eager for this" I remarked to my now cat like brother. He gave me a grin showing off his pearly white teeth.

"This is so cool! I get to have some freedom! Well off to save the city! Cover for me?" With that he jumped out of the window of his bedroom. I sighed and moved back to the sofa. Why does he get to have all the fun?

I stayed in Adriens room, keeping the news channel on so that I could keep up with what's happening and then played some basketball and did some wall climbing to pass the time. Eventually Adrien jumped through the window again, detransforming as he went.

"That was so cool! My hero name is Chat Noir now by the way!" He said as he flopped down next to me on the sofa.

Plagg zoomed over looking for something to eat. "So uh, what do you eat Plagg?" I asked the little black Kwami.

"Nothing Sweet! I hate sweet things. Do you have any cheese? Camembert is the best cheese there is!" I laughed as he spun around in circles.

"Well, A, looks like you'll be stinking like a smelly foot for the rest of your life." He laughed and shoved me. Just then the news flared up again showing random strangers turning into the stone monsters but not moving.

"What's going on?" Adrien exclaimed. "I thought we defeated the Akuma."

"I'm going to guess Ladybug didn't capture the Akuma did she? Well there's nothing you can do now. Just have to wait until the original person gets akumatized again." Plagg said as he lounged out onto the sofa.

"Sorry A, you'll get it next time though right. I mean this was your first time anyway. Everybody makes mistakes. Anyway, I'm going to go get Plagg some cheese." With that I walked out of Adrien's room down to the kitchen. I then came back up again with the Camembert, Plagg quickly zoomed over and ate the triangle whole.

I then turned around and headed back to my own room before dinner. The rest of the evening being uneventful.

The next day I woke up around 8:50 and made my way down to breakfast after getting dressed. Sitting down in my usual seat, Adrien wasnt here yet but I had a feeling he wouldn't be showing up today. Not now that he has a means to escape. It got to about 9:10 when Natalie started to get suspicious. Usually Adrien is down before I am. She then made her way up to Adrien's room while I stayed downstairs.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" I heard my father's voice from the top of the stairs. "Go and find him and make sure nothing happens to my son!" He exclaimed. You could hear the door shut and the sound of tires screeching. I sighed and got up to follow my father into his study.

"Alright i've had enough! Why must you force unhappiness onto Adrien? You say you only want what's best for him when really you only think of yourself. Can't you see that he is miserable here? You're being selfish by not letting him go to school!" I yelled just as I got through the doorway. He looked at me with shock to begin with but it soon turned to fury.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You useless brat of a child" he yelled back.

"I can speak to you however I like when you are being stupid! What does Adrien going to school do to affect you? He will be happier by going to school. Heck he might even have a proper smile in your photoshoots if you let him go to school! Just be a good father for once and actually let him get what he wants and deserves." I said breathing hard.

"You really want him to go to school?" He asked. I just nodded. "And you don't want to go, Why?" He asked relatively calmly.

"Because I rather like being homeschooled and don't feel the need for friends unlike Adrien. Plus here I can lay in as long a I want. But it's Adrien's choice to go to School and I will support him in that." I said taking a deep breath.

"Very well. You want your brother to go to school so much then you will go with him. It would look odd if I only send one child anyway. Also for your cheek you will start doing photoshoots again. And you have to behave. One wrong move and I will pull Adrien out of school but not you. Making you suffer through on your own with no reason to be there. Deal?" He asked with a deathly glare. I sighed. I'm doing this for Adrien right? I gave my father a nod and then walked out of the room just as Natalie walked in with her head down.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my room, out of sight of everybody. Adrien came home after school had finished. Gushing about the Ladybug hero and how amazing she was after they finally defeated the Akuma properly. But you could see the fear in his eyes about what father might say to him. I decided that I wasn't going to tell him that I spoke to father.

The next day Natalie and the Gorilla got us both in the car and drove us to the school. Father was on the tablet speaking to Adrien about how disappointed he was that he ran away again yesterday. But then ended his speech with letting Adrien go to school. Adrien was surprised that I got out with him when he made his way to his classroom.

"Cas? What are you doing?" He asked with shock to his voice.

"Oh well… The deal was that you got to go to school if I went with you so here I am. Anyway we best go or we will be late right?" Adrien gave me a hug then we both walked into the classroom together. Yeah school will suck. But at least Adrien is happy.


End file.
